


The Night Before

by Samunderthelights



Series: The End Of The Night [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Hi!So here is the third little 'scene' that I wrote for the story that never came together. This is where it kind of started to change a little bit, so if you're here for the smut, I'm sorry to disappoint! But don't worry, I'm not done writing for this pairing just yet. So there will definitely be more stories.Enjoy! Xx
Relationships: Hvitserk & Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: The End Of The Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So here is the third little 'scene' that I wrote for the story that never came together. This is where it kind of started to change a little bit, so if you're here for the smut, I'm sorry to disappoint! But don't worry, I'm not done writing for this pairing just yet. So there will definitely be more stories.  
> Enjoy! Xx

Ubbe is pacing up and down the room, unable to calm himself down. He is filled with rage, after being laughed at by Ivar. After being mocked.

  
He was convinced that going to see the king, and negotiating for the land, was the right thing to do. He thought it was what his father would have done.

  
Their attempt had failed, but it wasn’t their failure that had upset him, not even the embarrassment of having to tell their little brother. It had been Ivar’s reaction which has set him off. He had been so full of himself, and he had laughed at them. Made others laugh at them. That is what had hurt Ubbe, because were they not supposed to be brothers? Were they not supposed to have each other’s backs, even if they make mistakes?

  
He had ended up telling Ivar that Hvitserk and himself would be leaving, that they would be taking their armies with them, and deep inside he had been hoping for Ivar to stop him. To apologise. But Ivar had not stopped him, and when Ubbe had looked at him, he had tried to find something of his little brother in him. But instead, he had found a stranger staring back at him. A stranger who scared him more than anyone ever before.

  
“We are going home then?” Hvitserk asks, and Ubbe snaps out of his thoughts, and looks up at him. “What if I had wanted to stay here?”

  
“I am sorry for dragging you into this,” Ubbe admits. “If I had gone to see him by myself…”

  
“You think I agree with Ivar?”

  
“Do you?”

  
“Perhaps we shouldn’t have gone,” Hvitserk shrugs. “But at least we tried to do something.”

  
“And now Ivar hates us.”

  
“And we get to go home,” Hvitserk tries, and Ubbe appreciates that he is trying to see the positive, but the thought of their family being ripped apart, it makes him feel sick to his stomach. He had dreaded this from the moment they had decided to go to England to avenge their father’s death, but to actually have it happening, it is feeling even worse than he had anticipated.

  
“Kattegat is hardly our home anymore, is it?”

  
“Margrethe is there,” Hvitserk says, and when Ubbe hears her name, his heart skips a beat. “I’m sure she will be happy to see you again.”

  
“And you.”

  
Ubbe can’t help but smile when he sees the blush on his younger brother’s face.

  
“So you are in still in love with my wife then?”

  
“I miss her,” Hvitserk admits, before sitting down on the bed. “Sometimes I wonder if she’s…”

  
“What?”

  
“What if Lagertha has killed her too?” Hvitserk says, staring down at his hands. Ubbe joins him, and he grabs his hand, before giving it a tight squeeze. “I know she has no reason to kill her, but…”

  
“Margrethe will be there when we get back,” Ubbe says, looking into his brother’s face. He realises he has gotten so used to seeing his brother fighting, to see him killing people without hesitation, that he has come to see him as someone who is strong, full of fight. Hungry for blood. But as he looks into his face, he finds the boy he has grown up with, who had come to live with him to get away from arguments, from fights. He sees the vulnerability, the fear. He sees the boy who has lost people, who has become scared to let people in, because if he lets them in, it means he can lose them. Or they can hurt him. Hurt his family.

  
Ubbe sees the boy who fights, who kills, but who is lost, who is still searching, not only for himself, but for his place in this world.

  
“What?” Hvitserk laughs, when he notices his brother staring at him. “If you are going to tell me that you and Margrethe…”

  
“I wish father wouldn’t have come back,” Ubbe admits. “If he had stayed away, then…”

  
“We wouldn’t be here?”

  
“He should have stayed away,” Ubbe spits out, only realising he is feeling this way as the words come out of his mouth. “He did this!”

  
“I think Ivar would have turned out like this either way,” Hvitserk admits, a shy smile on his face. “There was always something a little off about him, even as a small child.”

  
“We should have drowned him when he was a baby.”

  
“You don’t mean that,” Hvitserk says, and Ubbe sighs. “Do you?”

  
“Of course not.”

  
Ubbe looks down at their hands, and when Hvitserk ever so carefully starts brushing his thumb over the inside of his palm, Ubbe can’t help but smile. It is only the smallest touch, but it makes his heart beat faster, and the rage from only minutes before has gone completely, only to be replaced by a tender, growing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

  
“What are we doing?” he whispers, but Hvitserk doesn’t answer his question. Instead, he turns to kiss him.

  
Ubbe still can’t get enough of his brother’s mouth, even after all the kisses they have shared since coming to England. Every kiss still feels like the first.

  
But while they have found a comfort with each other, a safety, while they were here, Ubbe also knows that things are about to change. Because when they go back to Kattegat, back to Margrethe, there will be no more sharing a bed, no more kissing every day, every night. And while he knows that it shouldn’t matter, it feels like he is saying goodbye to something tonight, and it leaves him feeling uneasy. It leaves him feeling cold. Empty.

* * *

When Hvitserk wakes up the next morning, he finds Ubbe sitting on the side of the bed, staring down at him. There is something hiding behind his bright eyes, and Hvitserk can see that something has changed in him.

  
“What is going on?” he asks, but Ubbe just shakes his head, and he fakes a smile. “Have you changed your mind? Do you want to stay here?”

  
“No! I am going back to Kattegat.”

  
“Then what is it?”

  
“What happened here…,” Ubbe begins, but he doesn’t have to say anything else, because Hvitserk can already hear the rest of the conversation in his mind.

  
“It can’t happen anymore?”

  
“That wasn’t what…”

  
“I can’t tell anyone?” Hvitserk suggests, not even trying to hide his hurt. “Who do you think I am, huh?”

  
“I was trying to say,” Ubbe spits out, “that I am going to miss you. I know that things are going to change when we get to Kattegat, so… I am going to miss you, brother. I am going to miss this,” Ubbe admits, feeling more than just a little vulnerable as the words leave his mouth.

  
“Me too.”

* * *

Hvitserk is thinking about last night and this morning, when he almost bumps into Ivar. He didn’t think he would see him again, not after yesterday, and he isn’t sure what he should say to him.

  
“We ehm… we are leaving today.”

  
“Yes. I know,” Ivar says, but Hvitserk can see that he is hiding something.

  
“What?”

  
“Does Margrethe know?”

  
“Know what? That we are coming back?”

  
“Does she know about you and Ubbe,” Ivar asks, and Hvitserk can feel his legs nearly giving out. He didn’t think Ivar knew, and being confronted like this, it’s something he hadn’t been prepared for. “Does she know you are fucking her husband?”

  
Hvitserk just nods, not sure what to say, what to do, but when he sees the grin on his brother’s face, he knows he should have ignored him, walked away and left.

  
“What do you think people will say when they find out?”

  
“Don’t do this, Ivar,” Hvitserk warns him, but his little brother continues.

  
“When they find out Ubbe and Hvitserk, sons of Ragnar Lothbrok, are more than just brothers,” Ivar laughs. “Do you seriously think they will still want to fight with you?”

  
“You are wrong, you are…”

  
“Am I?” Ivar grins. “If you go to Kattegat, what do you think will happen, huh? Ubbe goes back to Margrethe, you will… oh, that’s right, you don’t have anyone waiting for you.”

  
“Why are you doing this?” Hvitserk asks, but the grin doesn’t leave his brother’s face, and he realises that his brother is enjoying this. “What do you want me to do, Ivar?”

  
“I want you to stay. Fight on my side.”

  
“I can’t.”

  
“Because you love Ubbe,” Ivar says, and Hvitserk flinches at the words, but he doesn’t say anything. “He is going back to Margrethe, Hvitserk. You’ll be all on your own, and you’ll be fighting for the losing side. Because we both know that if it comes to it, I will always win.”

  
Hvitserk wants to say something, defend himself, defend Ubbe, but no words come out of his mouth. So Ivar flashes another grin, before turning and leaving, leaving Hvitserk standing there, his insides feeling like they have just been turned to stone.

* * *

“We are going home, brother,” Ubbe says, as Hvitserk joins him on the ship. “I can’t wait to…”

  
“Ivar knows.”

  
“Knows what?”

  
“About what we’re doing,” Hvitserk whispers. “He threatened to tell everyone.”

  
“What?” Ubbe asks, “When? What did he say?”

  
“It doesn’t matter what he said.”

  
“It does to me. He threatened you, Hvitserk, he…”

  
“Is right,” Hvitserk says, but Ubbe just stares at him, a confused look on his face. “He is right.”

  
“Right about what? What are you talking about?”

  
Hvitserk keeps hearing Ivar’s words, he keeps seeing the grin on his face, and there is anxiety building up inside of him as he realises that they truly are about to leave.

  
“Hvitserk?” Ubbe asks, but as he is about to reach out to put a hand on his arm, Hvitserk climbs out of the ship. “Hvitserk?” Ubbe repeats, but his brother doesn’t turn around. Instead, he goes over to Ivar, and he joins him, hoping that he has just made the right choice.

  
But when he sees the hurt look on Ubbe’s face, and he realises what he has just done, what this truly means, he can feel his heart shattering into a thousand little pieces.

  
He looks at Ivar, trying to find some kind of comfort, reassurance, but he is met by a grin which sends the shivers up and down his spine.

  
“I knew you would make the right choice, brother.”


End file.
